The Story Continues
by Derp-Machine
Summary: Hiatus - The Ninjas we all know and love are now adults, and it's their children's turn to continue the Konaha story! But can they do it?Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoCho, KurenaiAsuma, Shino?, Kiba? and Lee?
1. Eat it, don't drop it

I know I'm starting a story before I finish any of my other stories, but oh well. I don't care. So, here it is! A story about the children of the Naruto characters you all know and love. So enjoy!

**EDIT! I had to make a minior change to Arashi's real name, but not to confuse anyone, we'll still call him Arashi in all the chapters. I'll work in how he got his nickname in chapter 8 so that it'll connect the gap.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a whole episode on Akatsuki! And Tobi would be Obito!

Here's a list of the kids (some of the people only have one parent. That's 'cuz I couldn't think of other pairings so they had a regular person in the village):  
**Character:** Hizashi Hyuuga  
**Parents: **Neji and Tenten Hyuuga  
**Siblings: **Kenta, Rika & Riku, Tora & Sora  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character:** Obito Uchiha  
**Parents: **Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha  
**Siblings: **Izumi, Hikaru & Kiname  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character:** Minato "Arashi" Uzumaki  
**Parents: **Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki  
**Siblings: **None  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character:** Rin Yuhi  
**Parents: **Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi  
**Siblings: **None  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character:** Karura Nara  
**Parents: **Shikamaru and Temari Nara  
**Siblings: **Kyo  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character: **Ryouken Inuzuka  
**Parents: **Kiba Inuzuka  
**Siblings: **Shigure  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character:** Doni Akimichi  
**Parents: **Ino and Choji Akimichi  
**Siblings: **Hana  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character: **Ichiru Lee  
**Parents: **Rock Lee  
**Siblings: **None  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Character: **Shinji Aburame  
**Parents: **Shino Aburame  
**Siblings:** None  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY HEADBAND!"

"Are you sure it's not in your room?"

"I'm positive! I've looked everywhere!"

"Look again then."

A young girl ran through the kitchen followed by an older boy. He was chasing her with his hands in fists. They ran around their mother's legs and out of the room.

"Tora! Sora! Stop running around the house!"

"Mom! Where's my headband?!"

"Stop asking me, Hizashi!"

"Look mom! I'm a ninja!" A boy pulled on his mom's pants leg. He had a black headband over his forehead.

"Riku! Give me my headband back!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy ran out the back door followed by his older sister.

This was another normal day in the Hyuuga household. Tenten Hyuuga had to get her family ready every morning. Her eldest son, Kenta got himself up on his own and went to the ANBU headquarters. He would wear his normal ANBU uniform and a rooster mask, which was normally on the top of his head covering his short black hair.

Her eldest daughter, Hizashi, was also independent. Every morning, she would get up; dress in her black fish net shirt, her grey zipped up jacket, and her uneven black pants. On her feet were black sandals. And every morning, she wore her hair in a long braid down her back. She could get herself up and get herself to training every morning. That is, when her younger brother, Riku, doesn't steal her headband.

Riku and his twin Rika, who were the next oldest, wanted to be ninjas more than anything in the world. But in their dark yellow shirts, they had a hard time blending into the forest like they should. And the youngest two Hyuugas, Tora and Sora, well, they just wanted to be with everyone. They wanted to be ninjas, but they could wait. They had a slight easier time hiding because they had dark red shirts instead of yellow.

"Hizashi, stop attacking Riku. Riku, give Hizashi her headband. Sora, stop chasing Tora around. And Kenta, off the ceiling." Neji Hyuuga, their strict father, came in the kitchen and barked out orders. Everyone did what he said quickly and without complaining.

Kenta, who was walking on the ceiling of the kitchen, jumped off it and sat at the table. Hizashi got her headband back and tied it around her head. Tora and Sora went to help their mother with breakfast while Ruka and Riku sat at the table next to their father.

There was a knock on the door and Hizashi ran to the door. She opened it and was face to face with the hottest boy in Konaha. He had short black hair and dark green eyes. Every girl wanted to be with him. He had his normal black pants and black with orange trim jacket. On the back of the jacket was the Uchiha clan sign with a white circle around it. His name was Obito and was the youngest son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. And she was the luckiest girl in the village because he was on her team.

"Come on it," Hizashi said, stepping out of the way. "I still have to eat, but you can wait a little, can't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Obito followed her into the kitchen. Tora looked down the hall to see who was at the door.

"Obito-san!" she said. She ran down the hall and hugged his leg.

"Hey, Tora-chan," Obito said as he tapped her head gently. "You can stop calling me 'san' though."

"O-ok, Obito-sa-kun…that's ok, right? Kun?"

"That's fine." He walked into the doorway of the kitchen and stopped. He noticed Hizashi's father looking at him strangely. He decided he wouldn't want to take the chance by going in the kitchen all the way. Instead he just leaned against the wall slightly and waited.

"I'm just going to grab something quickly," Hizashi said to her mom. "Then I'm out of here. We have to pick up Rin and Arashi before we get to the field." She grabbed two slices of toasted bread off a plate on the counter.

"Hey!" Riku yelled. "That was my breakfast!"

"It's mine now. Let's go, Obito-kun. Arashi's going to kill us if we're late. I really don't want to deal with a psycho blonde kid." Hizashi grabbed Obito's hand as she walked past and began to pull him out of the front door.

"Good-bye." Obito waved to the people at the table. Only Tora and Ruka waved back. Hizashi and Obito headed out of the house and down the street towards the Hokage mansion.

Their friend, Arashi Uzumaki, was the son of the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife, Hinata.

Their other friend, Rin was the daughter of Kerini Yuhi. Her father, Asuma, died before she was born.

Every morning, Obito would stop by Hizashi's house and pick her up, mainly because Hizashi's home is always so busy, loud and confusing for her to leave in time. After that, they go to the Hokage's house to pick up Arashi and stop at Rin's house before they have to be at the training field.

As Hizashi and Obito walked up the street towards a large house at the end of the street, they glanced at a large skeleton of a building. They were watching it since the construction had first started. This was going to be the new conference center for when representatives from other villages would visit to talk to the Hokage. They would stay in this new building and have meetings in it.

They stood there and watched the construction for a little. Hizashi had a piece of toast in her mouth as she watched it. She trained herself to eat without her hands, which was very useful in her house, but she had the habit of if she was interested in something, her mouth would open slightly, which wasn't good because she enjoyed watching the construction. The toast was about to fall out when Obito caught it.

"Eat it, don't drop it," he said as he shoved it into her mouth for her.

"Oh yeah, thanks, Obito-kun." She watched the construction again, but Obito grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Hey! I would have moved!" she yelled at him.

"You're so air-headed some times," Obito said with a sigh. Obito drug Hizashi along by her arm until he spotted a bright yellow mop of hair at the end of the street. "Arashi's waiting for us."

Hizashi looked up and saw his hair. "I'll race ya."

"I don't feel like running," Obito said in a bored tone of voice.

"Fine then. At least walk faster." Hizashi ran down the street towards the large house. She dodged the people in the streets until she got to the house. "Hey, Arashi."

"Where's Obito?" Arashi asked. His silver eyes darted though the crowds to find Obito.

"Nice to see you too," she said flatly. "I left him back there. He didn't feel like running so I took off. Where's Rin?"

"I'm here." Arashi and Hizashi turned to see a black-haired girl running up next to them. She had shoulder length hair, a red short skirt and a white shirt that went a little above her stomach. A blue headband was around her neck. "Sorry I'm late. My mom kept finding things for me to do."

"Oh yeah," Arashi said. "Kakashi-sensei's moving in, isn't he?"

Rin nodded. "At the end of the week."

"Go to Obito's if you need to get away," Hizashi told her.

"Who's going to my house?" Obito said. He just arrived and had no idea what was going on.

"If Rin needs to get away from her house I said she could go to your house." Hizashi smiled at Obito.

"Did you forget about Hikaru and Kiname?!" Obito started. "They'll harass me to no end about having a girl over. That's why you never come over, Hizashi." Hikaru and Kiname were Obito's older twin brothers who harassed him about every little thing. Especially girls. Before Obito became a ninja, he would tell his parents about what they did in school that day. Hikaru and Kiname would ask him about girls and if he was asked out yet. When he said no, they would ask him why and continue to pester him.

"Then go to Arashi's," Hizashi said. "And I'll come with. I'll always use any reason to get out of my house."

"Why should she come to my house?" Arashi asked.

"Because you're an only child," Hizashi told him.

"For now…" Obito muttered.

"Ah! We're late!" Rin yelled. The four ninja took off down the street towards the training field.


	2. I'm not a shemale!

I finally got to update. Sorry about the long wait. I've been doing...nothing really, I just keep forgeting to update the stories.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, and I never will  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry we're late!" Hizashi yelled. Arashi, Rin, Obito and herself had just arrived at the main training field where the rest of the teams where waiting.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Ryouken said. He was a brown-haired boy with a black jacket with fur on it. Next to him was a small black dog. The boy was the son of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Nice to see you too, pup," Arashi responded. He sat on the ground next to Ryouken and began plucking up small blades of grass.

"Hey Karura, wake up." Hizashi tapped a sleeping girl gently with her foot. She puller her foot back slightly to kick the girl again, but froze.

"Kick me again and you'll be hurting." The girl's left eye opened up and looked at Hizashi. A small shadow was linking Hizashi to the girl. It disappeared and Hizashi put her food down.

"You really are the daughter of Shikamaru-sensei," a dirty blond boy said as he munched out of a bag of chips. This was Ino and Choji's son, Doni.

"And you're really son of Choji, you fat pig," Karura told the boy.

"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!"

Hizashi walked over to a quiet boy as Karura and Doni kept fighting. He had a grey jacket and black shorts on. His short hair was slightly spiky and he had black sunglasses on. Hizashi slipped them off of him and put them over her eyes.

"Shinji's asleep," Hizashi said as she turned around to face the rest of the group. A small black bug crawled around her neck. She picked it up and held it gently in her hand. "Or maybe not. Take your bug back."

The boy, Shinji Amurame, stood up, took his bug out of Hizashi's hand and took her glasses back. "I wasn't asleep," he said in a low voice. "I was resting my eyes."

"Yeah, my dad says that too," Karura said. "But in a few minutes, he's asleep."

"You say that, Karura," Obito added. "And don't compare people to him. He's the laziest man in the village."

"Where's sensei?" Shinji asked Hizashi and Obito. They shrugged in response to his question.

"Here comes Ichiru," Karura said lazily. A black-haired boy was running up the path towards the group. He was running with a black-haired adult next to him.

"If I don't do good today, then I'll run 100 laps around Konaha!" the boy yelled. "And if I can't do that, then I'll to 500 push-ups!"

"Come on, Ichiru!" Doni yelled. "Let's go! Sensei's goinna show up soon!"

"I'm already here, Doni."

He turned around to see his grey-haired sensei.

"Why are you always late, Kakashi-sensei?" Karura asked. She stood up and walked towards Doni. Ichiru met up with them right before they jumped into the trees to train.

Arashi, Rin and Ryouken waved to their sensei as she came up the path.

"Sakura-san!" the black-haired man shouted to the new woman.

"Good Morning, Lee-san," Sakura responded with a wave. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Lee smiled at Sakura. He enjoyed seeing her even though he was married and she was too.

"Sakura-sensei, can we go now?" Ryouken whined. "We have to get stronger! I have to beat Arashi!"

"You can't beat me, you mutt!" Arashi argued. "I'm the son of the Hokage!"

"I will beat you, twerp!"

Rin just sighed as she listened to them. They were always at each other. Ryouken also wanted to Obito and never let them forget. Obito didn't care, but Arashi always saw it as a challenge and fought back.

Hizashi kicked Arashi in the back and landed on the ground after doing a back flip. "Shut up, baka!"

Arashi got off the ground and turned to her. "Don't kick me, she-male!"

"I'm not a she-male!"

"Well you're not a woman, that's for sure!"

"Oh yeah?! Who says I'm not?!"

"I do! Prove me wrong and I'll stop calling you that!"

Hizashi kicked him in the stomach and said "fine, I will." She hit him in the back and left. Arashi fell to the ground in pain.

Sakura sighed. "Those two have more problems than cousins should have."

"Lee-sensei, are we going?" Hizashi asked.

"I'll see you around, Sakura-san," Lee said. He turned to his team and yelled "Let's go!" Shinji, Obito, Hizashi and Lee jumped into the tress. And their day began.


	3. So much youth!

Yay! Another chapter! I'm on a roll today!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Shinji!" Bugs attacked a group of clones. "Obito, your turn!" Fireballs burnt another section of the clones. "Hizashi, finish them!" A variety of weapons landed in the rest of the clones vital organs. They disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Hizashi landed on her feet in a circle formed by two scrolls. She picked one up and began to roll it up.

"That's an interesting variation of your mother's twin rising dragon," Lee said. "Since you added your own version of your father's gentle fist to push the weapons towards your enemy, it makes the attack ever stronger."

"Thank you, Lee-sensei," Hizashi said with a bow. Her eyes were back to normal and she had one scroll rolled up. She picked up the second one and did the same to that one. "It took me a year to perfect."

"And in the mean time, you passed out at least 100 times, leaving me to play baby sitter and make sure you didn't die," Obito crossed his arms as he said that.

"You didn't have to watch me," Hizashi said. She put her scrolls in the pouch behind her. "And if I remember correctly, you were watching me before I even began to get to the state of passing out. Which means you were stalking me."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Like I would stalk you."

Shinji watched Hizashi and Obito fight and he smirked. "They're like a married couple," he said, but only Lee could hear him. Lee nodded and smiled.

"So much youth! My team is the best around!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ryouken and Arashi! Stop fighting! Rin, your yelling isn't helping!" Sakura, once again, was having problems with controlling her team. Arashi had tripped over a tree root which caused him to fall on Ryouken. In turn, Ryouken pushed Arashi off of him and pulled out a kunai. Arashi began yelling at Ryouken, who yelled back. Aoi, Ryouken's small dog, began barking which made the boys yell louder. Rin tried to calm them down and was failing.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Sakura belted. It got quiet and four sets of eyes (including Aoi's) were looking at Sakura. "None of you know the meaning of the word 'team,' do you?"

"Of course," Rin said. "Teams depend on each other, protect each other and work with each other."

"You don't do any of those things," Sakura told them. "At this rate, all the other teams will pass the chunin exams and they'll leave you all behind. You'll be watching their backs and will always be under them. Do you want that?" The lost team looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I hat to do this to you, but I can show you how a real team acts," Sakura said. "We'll have to take a small trip though." The team sighed and agreed to go with their sensei.

After traveling for a minute or two, they stopped and sat on a large tree branch. As they looked down in a small clearing, they saw Obito, Hizashi and Shinji sitting eating their lunches out of their bento boxes that Lee made for them that day.

"These guys?" Ryouken asked. "These guys are a good team?"

Sakura nodded. "They're a good team, despite the fact that their sensei can not use any thing but taijutsu."

They saw Obito's mouth move then Hizashi laugh and Shinji smile slightly. The team in the trees watched them, not believing what their sensei told them.

'Hizashi's a total goofball,' Rin thought. 'Obito would be a good ninja, but he's not good at working with people. And Shinji's so quiet.'

'If they can be a team, anyone can!' Ryouken thought.

'We have to beat them,' Arashi thought.

Sakura saw their faces change and she could tell they were now determined to become one of the best teams around. She smiled and looked down at the other team. Lee noticed she was there and smiled at her. The young ninja noticed them also, but they didn't care about them being there.


	4. No one's going to die

And another one. Atleast you people won't be bored today!

**Disclaimer:** Once again, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, you get the point.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hizashi and Obito were walking around the village after they finished training for the day. Hizashi had her arms over her head and rested on the top on her back. She had her face up and her eyes were closed. She sighed and said "There's nothing to do around here. I wanna go on a mission!" Her hands flew off her back and she reached towards the sky.

"You always want to go on missions," Obito said to her. "It's amazing. You're not like your parents at all."

"What do you mean?" She looked down at him with a confused look pasted on her face.

"Well, you're mom is more focused on weapons and strategy than you are. And your dad doesn't talk much and is more focused on techniques. You, on the other hand, just want to fight people. You'll go into a fight without planning anything. You're also a huge prankster. And you haven't really studies techniques ether."

Hizashi looked at the ground. "I know. They've told me that plenty of times. I think they might be a little ashamed of me."

"Why would they be ashamed?"

"Well, for one thing, I--"

"Obito-kun!" Rin yelled. Hizashi groaned and turned around. Rin and Arashi were running up from behind them. "Hey Obito-kun, can we walk with you?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess. Is it okay with you, Hizashi?"

"I actually have to get home," Hizashi said. "Kenta's going on a short mission and my mom and dad are meeting with the some people about something. I have to watch the brats. I'll see you guys later." Before anyone could say anything else, Hizashi took off down the streets and disappeared.

"What's up with her?" Rin asked.

Arashi shrugged. "My cousin has a problem." Obito watched her run off and had a small idea of why she left. Normally she doesn't run off when she has to watch her siblings. It takes her a while to finally leave when she has to baby-sit. Something was defiantly wrong.

-------------------------------

"I'm home," Hizashi said as she entered her house. As soon as she closed the front door, she was attacked by a shower of shrunken. She ran into the kitchen, blocking all of them with a defense version of gentle fist. Once she got into the kitchen, her mother pushed Tora into her arms.

"Sorry Hizashi! We're already late! Tora just tripped out in the forest and her knee is cut. You have to take care of that. Sora, let go of my leg, sweetie," Her mother continued to tell her instructions while she pulled Sora off of her leg. Hizashi picked her brother up and put him on her back. "Ruka's out in the backyard with some of her friends and Riku's up in his room." She kissed Tora and Sora on the forehead and left the kitchen. "Be good, Riku!" she yelled up the stairs and yelled "help Hizashi if she needs help!" out to Ruka. "If anything goes wrong, Sakura said she would come over. Send Ruka over if you need them."

"Mom, it'll be okay. This isn't the first time I've done this. Just go. You said you're late. We'll be here when you come back."

"And--"

"No one will be dead. But they might be close."

"Don't hurt any of them, Hizashi. We'll be back before ten, okay?" Her father came down the stairs with Riku over his shoulder. He put him down on the ground next to Hizashi. She grabbed Riku by the back of his shirt to make sure he didn't leave her site.

"We'll be fine. You guys have fun."

Her mother kissed Hizashi on the top of her head and went out the door. "Bye you guys! Be good!"

"Bye mom. Bye dad," Riku and Hizashi said.

"Bye mommy!" Tora and Sora said. Their mother smiled and their father waved slightly.

"Okay, let's get the door closed," Hizashi said, stepping back. Tora reached out and closed the door for Hizashi. "I have to take care of Tora before I do anything." She went into the kitchen with her siblings and put Tora on the counter. She put a bandage over her knee and set her back on the ground. "If it starts hurting again, tell me. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Tora said.

"Can we have onigiri (rice balls)?" Sora asked.

"You always ask for that, Sora," Riku complained. "Can't we have something else?"

"Well then, smart-ass. What do you want to eat?" Hizashi put Sora on the ground and looked at Riku.

"I don't know," Riku muttered.

"Onigiri it is then." Hizashi smiled. "Sora, Tora, can you start the rice?"

"Yup! Come on, Tora!" Sora and Tora climbed up on the counter and took the rice out of the cabinet. They always loved their 'parents are away' dinner. They always make that because it's easy and quick.

"As for you, Riku," Hizashi turned to her brother. "As long as you listen to everything I say, I won't tie you to the wall, got that?"

Riku smirked. "I will make your life a living hell."

"Bring it."


	5. Attack of the academy fangirls

Bleh...this is so troublesome...you better enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** -enter some variation of a disclaimer here-

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ruka! You and your friends come inside!" Hizashi yelled out to her sister. At least seven screaming girls, all academy age, ran past Hizashi and into the house. "Woh, watch it."

"Hizashi, should we put dinner on the table?" Sora asked.

"Nah, I'll get it. You guys sit down."

The girls were still trying to talk over each other. "Oh my god, what about Obito Uchiha?" one of the girls asked the rest of them. They all shrieked in response.

Hizashi, Tora, Sora and Riku covered their ears from the banshees. Hizashi forgot just how loud young girls could be. She always hated girls like this, the ones that really only care about boys.

"Obito-san's so hot! It's too bad he's not in our class," another one of the girls said.

"Yesterday he picked up a coin I dropped. I'm keeping that coin forever and I'm not letting anyone else touch it!" The girls started asking if they could see it, but the girl shock her head and kept it in her pocket.

Hizashi's evil prankster mind started turning and she got this wonderful idea. She turned towards the kids with a few rice balls in her hands. "Catch!" She threw them at the girls. They shrieked, but Ruka caught them all before they hit her friends.

"Hizashi!" she yelled at her sister. Tora, Sora and Riku started laughing. "Why are you tormenting my friends?!"

Hizashi shrugged. 'Cuz they're annoying!' she thought. She brought the rest of the rice balls out into the dinning room and set them on the table. "There's dinner. Eat it or starve."

Ruka's friends looked at the food. "Is that what we're eating?" one of them whispered to her.

"You don't like it?" Hizashi asked the girl. "Then go home. And don't whisper around me. I can hear everything you say." She backed away from the table and looked towards the front door. "What does he want?" She left the room to open the front door.

"Ruka-chan, you're sister's weird," a black-haired girl said.

"I know. She's always like that."

"Are you sure it's okay if we sleep over?" a brown-haired girl asked.

"My parents said it was okay. Hizashi will just have to deal with it." Ruka took a bite of her rice ball as Hizashi came back in the room with the familiar morning visitor behind her.

"Is that...?" Ruka's friends were stunned when they saw the boy.

"Obito Uchiha…"

"Oh…my…GOD!!! Obito-san's here!"

Obito looked almost scared. The girls started to go towards Obito, but Hizashi stepped in front of him.

"Back up, or else."

The girls went back to their seats and glared at Hizashi. She just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen with Obito trailing behind her like a slightly scared puppy. Once in the kitchen they closed the sliding door and Hizashi activated her byakugan so she could still tell what was going on. "What are you doing here?" she asked Obito.

"You ran off pretty fast after Rin showed up. I just wanted to make sure every thing was okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I just had to get home. And as it was, my parents were already late."

"You normally don't run when you have to watch your siblings."

"I had to get home this time. Riku's been acting more immature lately. And if he was left alone with Tora and Sora, who knows what would happen." Hizashi jumped off the counter she was sitting on and slammed the door open. She saw Riku with a rice ball in his hand, and he was about to throw it at one of Ruka's friends. Tora and Sora were about to duck under the table so they weren't hit. "Riku Hyuuga! Put the food down!"

Riku's eyes got huge. Hizashi still had her byakugan activated, which frightened Ruka's friends enough for all of them to get behind Ruka. Riku set the rice balls down and sat in his seat. The youngest twins got up and sat back in their chairs. The room got very quiet and everyone watched Hizashi.

"One more stunt like that out of anyone, and you girls are going home and the rest of you are going to your rooms for the rest of the night. Understand me?" The kids nodded. "Then eat and stay sitting!" Hizashi left the room and went back into the kitchen. She heard mutters from Ruka's friends, but she didn't do anything about them. She leaned against the counter and Obito closed the door. As soon as it was closed, she slumped to the ground and sighed. Obito sat down next to her.

"Riku's never acted like this before," Hizashi told Obito. "This is the worst he's ever been." Obito just sat and listened to Hizashi's small rant. When she was done, she stood up and went into the dinning room. "Are you guys done?" Everyone nodded in response. They didn't dare speak. "Okay. You guys can go do something. Just don't get in trouble or make me yell at you."

Ruka and her friends went out into the backyard and Riku soon followed and met up with some of his friends. Tora and Sora also went outside to meet up with their friends who were waiting for them. Hizashi took everything off the table and put it in the sink so she could wash it. Obito waited for her in the kitchen. She started washing everything and putting it away after Obito dried it. They were quiet the whole time while she was cleaning.

Afterwards, they went into the main room of the house and sat on the sofas and started talking about nothing. About two hours later, Hizashi called everyone inside and they got ready for bed. The kids went upstairs and were quiet. Hizashi sat down on the sofa next to Obito. Her eyelids started to droop and her head started to fall forwards. Before she could fall asleep completely, Obito rolled her head over to his shoulder and they both soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

"Neji, look." Tenten and Neji came home around eleven o'clock at night. Their meeting ran later than they thought it would. When they went inside, they saw Hizashi asleep on Obito's shoulder and Obito asleep and his head resting on the back of the sofa. Tenten smiled and looked at Neji, who didn't show any expression, but he rarely showed his feelings.

"Should we wake them?" Tenten asked Neji.

"No, let them go. Let them wake up on their own." Neji went towards the stairs and waited for Tenten to come over. Tenten took a blanket out of a small chest next to the stairs and draped it over the sleeping ninja. Then she followed Neji up the stairs.


	6. Visit to the Head Hyuuga

Here's some more!

**Disclaimer:** I, once again, don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hizashi woke up the next morning and looked around. She forgot where she was but realized it was her living room. There was an odd bump under her head. She looked at what it was and saw a shoulder. She jumped back a little and saw that it was Obito's shoulder. Her face turned a rose color and she got up. 'I can't believe I slept on Obito-kun's shoulder! Rin's going to kill me…" She ran up the stairs and went into her room to change.

------------------------------

Obito took a deep breath and lifted his head up. He glanced around the room he was in. It took him a minute to remember where he was. It also helped that Hizashi ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'I fell asleep here?' he thought. He stood up and quietly walked to the kitchen door. Hizashi was dressed in her normal outfit without the jacket, which was thrown over the back of a chair in the dinning room. She was making something for her breakfast in the kitchen and Obito planned on trying to scare her. He stood right outside the door, and looked in only enough to see where she was, but he would not be seen by her. Or, so he thought.

At one point, he leaned inside the door so see where she Hizashi was, but was hit in the face by a handful of rice. Hizashi had another fistful ready and was smirking at him. Obito wiped the rice off his face and looked at Hizashi.

"What was that for?" he asked her. She shrugged and turned back to the counter.

Obito didn't notice Ruka and her friends coming down the stairs. They looked in the kitchen right before there was a loud shriek. The girls saw Obito with is hand on the collar of Hizashi's shirt which was pulled away from her neck. His hand was open over the top of her shirt and a few pieces of rice where still on his hand. Hizashi was trying to get something out of her shirt.

"What happened?" Tenten asked as she came into the kitchen. She saw the site and was very confused. Neji was behind her and also wore a confused look.

"Obito-kun just dropped rice down the back of my shirt!" Hizashi said. She was shaking her shirt out, but the rice was sticking to herself and her shirt.

Obito wasn't really sure what to do. Should he smile, or would Neji kill him? Should he say he's sorry? He was lost.

"Oh, is that all?" Tenten smiled. "She probably deserved it." She walked into the kitchen and started getting breakfast for everyone else. Neji sat at the table and tried to ignore the frightened looks of Ruka's friends.

"Dad, what was that screaming?" Tora asked her father as she came into the room where Neji was.

"Obito just put rice down the back of Hizashi's shirt."

"Really? Do it again!" Sora yelled.

"Okay." Obito went for another handful of rice, but had his arm twisted around his back by Hizashi.

"Touch the rice and die, Uchiha," Hizashi threatened him. Obito smirked in response. She let go of him and pushed him towards the dinning room as if to say 'go sit down.' He sad down next to Neji, only because he didn't want to sit next to the crazy fan girls. He was sure not to look at Neji, just incase he was angry at him. Hizashi and Tenten came into the dinning room with eggs and toast and set them on the table.

"Finally, real food," one of Ruka's friends whispered to another friend.

"And someone sane is serving it," they whispered back. Hizashi glared in their direction and Ruka glared back. She leaned over to her friends and whispered something then sat back up, still glaring at Hizashi.

Riku didn't like the odd silence, so he broke it. He threw a cooked egg and a piece of toast up and they both landed on Hizashi's head. She was already at her limit with him, so she finally snapped. She stood up, grabbed the back of his shirt as he began to run away and pulled him back, putting both his arms behind his back. "Do anything like that again, and you're dead." Riku tried to pull away, but couldn't. He nodded in response and tried even harder to get away. Hizashi let go of him and sat back down. She received the worst glare from her father and her mother was looking angry.

"I'm done." She pushed her chair away from the table and started walking away.

"You didn't eat anything," her mother said.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to visit Hiashi-sama." She grabbed her sandals, slammed the back door shut and walked towards the Hyuuga main house. Luckily it wasn't that far away so she walked there without her sandals on. Once she arrived, she was greeted by one of the servants.

"Good morning, Hizashi-chan," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Is Hiashi-sama home?"

"Yes, let me get him for you."

"No need," a deep voice said from behind Hizashi. She turned around and bowed to the head of the Hyuuga family. He had matching silver eyes, just like all of the Hyuugas. His dark brown hair went down to his waist. He had on a plain white kimono looking outfit with a black tie around it. He didn't have a headband on, but he didn't really need it. He was her father's uncle and the brother of her grandfather, the one she was named after.

Behind him was her father's cousin, Hinabi, and the heir to the Hyuuga main branch. She had a black fishnet shirt and a black open shirt over that. A black tie was around her waist and knee length black pants. Her face was not like her older sister's at all. It was more like her father's, but looked cheerful when she wanted to be.

Hizashi stood up but kept her eyes to the ground. "Do you have a moment, Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes, come with me." He walked down a hallway with Hinabi and Hizashi following him. After going outside of the main entry way and walking on a wooden path, they entered a room with traditional bamboo floors with black bands running in cross patterns that held the large bamboo squares in place. Hiashi and Hinabi sat on the floor away from the wooden path. Hizashi set her sandals outside the door, came in and sat across from them. Her eyes were still looking at the floor.

"You can look up, Hizashi," Hiashi told her. Hizashi closed her eyes then looked up at the two Hyuugas.

"I'm sorry for coming by so suddenly. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Why didn't you talk to your parents?" Hiashi was somewhat confused.

"Because it's about them, Hiashi-sama. I think they might be disappointed in me."

"Why would you think that?"

Hizashi took a deep breath then said "Because I don't think I can be what they want me to be."

"What do you think they want you to be?" Hiashi asked Hizashi. Hinabi was sitting in the background quietly.

"More like Kenta. He's a powerful member of the ANBU, graduated top of his class and is polite to everyone he meets. He activated his byakugan at age three and can use it better than anyone in my family except for my father. Everyone can trust him and he's about to be engaged to Izumi Uchiha. I'm nothing like that. And on top of everything, he doesn't have this thing." Hizashi untied her headband from her forehead. It exposed the light green X-looking mark. It was the cursed mark of the Hyuuga clan, put on the cadet branch as children to make sure they would never kill a member of the main branch.

Hiashi's face was still as firm as it ever was. "That mark was put on you to protect you."

"Protect me? How can this protect me? All it does is hurt me whenever Arashi pisses me off!"

"It protects you by stopping you."

Hizashi paused. "I'm not following you."

"Would you rather be hurt by that or would you rather die because you killed someone?"

Hizashi saw what he was saying. She looked down again. She would rather have been stopped before she killed someone than to be killed for doing it. Hiashi saw the look on her face change as she realized what he said. "I get it now."

"That mark protects both main branch members and cadet branch members. Even though it seems like you're dying when it's activated, in the long run it's for the best. What about the rest of the things? You said Kenta activated his byakugan when he was three? If I remember correctly you first used it a day before your third birthday."

"But it took me a year to finally master it. Kenta mastered it in a week."

"It took your father a while to master it too. And he's still working on making it better. There are things that not even the best Hyuuga can master. And about the rest of the things, you just have to work on them. Don't threaten everyone that looks at you the wrong way, for one thing."

"I don't--"

"I've seen you around the village. You've done that multiple times. Many other people have seen you yelling at others too. As for people trusting him, the fact that he's polite playing a large role in that. I haven't heard anything about him being engaged. I'll have to speak to him about that."

"He's still in the ANBU. I don't think I could ever get in the ANBU."

"You're right; you couldn't get into the ANBU. It's not because you're not strong enough, it's just that you wouldn't make it. They're a very strict group. You wouldn't enjoy being in a group like that. And you shouldn't be ashamed of that mark like your father once was. You should be proud that you're part of such an elite clan that a section of it needs the mark so they don't kill others. It shows that you're powerful."

Hizashi looked down and closed her eyes again. She felt a hand on her head and she looked up to see the head of the house kneeling in front of her.

"What I just told you I didn't tell you because I'm the head of the Hyuuga house. I said it because you're the daughter of my nephew. I said it because we're family. Keep that in mind." He glanced towards the door they entered through. "Someone's waiting for you outside."

Hizashi stood up. "Thanks for listening, Hiashi-sama. And thanks for the advice." She walked towards the door and opened it. Outside Obito and Arashi were sitting on the wooden steps, waiting for Hizashi to come out. She smiled at them, put on her sandals and ran into the main courtyard with them right behind her.

"I remember when they were younger," Hinabi said as she watched them outside.

Hiashi nodded. "Time goes by so fast. Almost too fast."

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for today.


	7. Dinner with the Uchihas

Vuahahaha! Another chapter is out! I've been working on Crazy Konaha High a lot, but I remembered about this chapter, so I put it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

-------------------------------------------------

"Hya!" Hizashi's voice echoed though the small courtyard she was in.

"You're slow!" her father yelled at her. They were in one of the courtyards at the Hyuuga complex. Since it was nice outside, Hizashi and her father decided to train outside. Hizashi trained with her father often because they both of their skill levels were close to each other.

Neji's flat hand hit her stomach and she stumbled backwards a few steps. She regained her composure and ran towards him. He blocked her left hand, but was too slow to block her right. She hit him in the chest and he coughed. She hit him in the stomach, which caused him to fall backwards onto the dirt. Out of the pouch on her lower right leg, Hizashi grabbed a kunai and held it to her father's neck. "Touch," she said calmly.

She put the kunai away and stood up. Neji got up after her and walked over to the side of the courtyard where Tenten and the rest of his kids were sitting. He took the green cup out of Tenten's hand, sat on her right side on the wooden walkway and took a drink from the cup.

"Good job, Daddy," Tora said. She climbed into his lap and smiled at him. He gave her a small grin and took another drink. Hizashi sat on the other side of her mother and took a matching cup from her.

"When will me and Tora start school?" Sora asked his parents. He was sitting on the ground in front of the bench.

"Say it correctly then I'll answer you," Tenten told him.

"Tora and me?" he tried. Tenten shook her head. "Tora and I?"

Tenten nodded. She wanted them to use the correct speech so people didn't think they were stupid. "You'll start school next year," she answered him.

"Next year? But I want to start now! I'll never be able to catch up with Kenta-nii-san if I start next year!"

"And I have to be as strong as Uchiha-san!" Tora said.

"Why do you want to be as strong as Izumi-san?" Hizashi asked her. Izumi was the eldest of the Uchiha children. She graduated and was in the same squad as Kenta. They also both joined the ANBU at the same time, and were now, apparently, engaged.

"Cuz she's better than you'll ever be," Riku chimed in, which gave him a punch in the shoulder by Hizashi. "Ow! Did you guys see that? She just punched me!"

"I didn't ask you, midget! I asked Tora!" Hizashi sneered. Riku rubbed his arm and stuck his tongue out at Hizashi.

"Stop it, both of you," Neji commanded. The two kids stopped and looked down.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Obito-kun said that Sasuke-san said that Sakura-san said that I was invited to dinner tonight," Hizashi said smiling. She was often invited over to the Uchiha's home for dinner. Sakura knew that was one of the only times Hizashi could get away from her siblings and Hizashi always accepted the offers.

"What time did she say to come over?" Tenten asked.

"Um…around five thirty…what time is it now?"

"Five twenty," Ruka said as she looked at the sun. At an early age, the children in Konaha were taught to tell time by the sun.

"Shit!" Hizashi said. She jumped up and climbed onto the wooden deck. "I have to go! I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"Don't be out too late," Neji said.

"I won't!" Hizashi yelled back. She ran towards the front door and got a "Hizashi! Shoes off!" from Hiashi as she ran past him. "Sorry, Hiashi-sama!" She yelled back. She quickly took of her sandals, just to put them back on once she got outside. She dodged the crowds in the market place as she worked her way towards the Uchiha household, which was almost the full way across the village.

When Hizashi got to Obito's house, she had five minutes before the time she should have been there by. She knocked on the door and Obito opened it. He looked at her as she kept breathing hard in front of him.

He raised his right eyebrow and said "How was the marathon?"

"I made it over here in five minutes," she said between pants.

"Wow, I think that's a record." Obito stepped out of the way and let her inside. She stood up straight and walked inside. She took off her sandals and set them by the door with the rest of the sandals.

"Aw, look at the new couple," a familiar voice said. A snicker followed the comment. Hizashi looked to the black haired twins that were coming down the stairs into the main room in the front of the house. They looked identical and wore the same outfits of black shorts with a red shirt and a blue jacket. On the back, was the same sign that Obito had on the back of his shirt, the uchiwa with a white circle around it. They were Obito's older twin brothers, Hikaru and Kiname. Their main purpose in life: annoying Obito, or at least that's what they thought it was.

"What?!" Hizashi said, surprisingly. She spun around and looked at the two.

They grinned. "Are you blushing?"

"No way! I just ran over here in five minutes!"

"Oh, wow," Hikaru said, sarcastically. He had green eyes like his mother, while Kiname had black like his father.

"Should we be impressed?" Kiname asked, sarcastically, just like his brother. They both looked at each other then finished climbing down the stairs. Izumi came into the room to see who was at the door. She had pink hair with black streaks and dark green eyes. She was wearing her ANBU outfit with a dog mask hanging down her back.

"Ah!" she said when she saw Hizashi. "Mom, Hizashi's here!" She then left and went back towards the kitchen. Obito and Hizashi followed and Hikaru and Kiname followed them, still making fun of the two.

As they entered the kitchen, Hizashi asked "Sakura-san, do you mind if I punch these two?" She pointed over her shoulder at the twins with her thumb.

"Just don't hurt them too badly," she said. "I don't want blood everywhere." Hizashi wheeled around to the twins and cracked her knuckles. They ran into the backyard and Hizashi followed them. Obito ran after her to watch. Sakura and Izumi stayed inside to cook dinner and Sasuke was no where to be found.

Hizashi had her hands balled into fists and punched at Kiname, who jumped away. She went towards Hikaru, but used taijutsu to move behind Kiname and kick him in the back. She then ran towards Hikaru and punched him in the stomach. This continued for a few more minutes as the twins attacked back and Obito sat on the steps of the house watching everything. The fighting stopped when Sakura yelled out the door that dinner was ready. All four of them ran into the house. They quickly washed up and sat at the table.

Sasuke came in the front door just as Sakura began serving dinner. He sat down and everyone started eating. They all started talking about some new thing that was going on in Konaha.

"Remember that the harvest festival is coming up," Sakura reminded them.

"Oh yeah, the festival," Hizashi said. "Let's see if Obito-kun can beat last year's record. What was that? 50?"

"48, Hizashi," Obito said.

"Ah, close enough." Hizashi took a bit of the chicken that was on her plate. Every year for the harvest festival, all the girls would compete to see who could go with Obito. And every time one of them would ask, Obito would tell them no.

Obito zoned out for a few seconds as he thought about what he would do if that many girls asked him to the festival again this year. His thoughts were interrupted by Hizashi's chopsticks reaching over to his plate and stealing a bite of his rice.

"Hey! Put it back!" he yelled. Hizashi put it in her mouth and asked if he still wanted it back. He looked at her with a slightly disgusted look on his face and she smiled.

"Izumi-san, Kenta told me to tell you that he'll meet you at Ichiraku on the first day of the festival," Hizashi said. Izumi nodded slowly and Sasuke shot her a glance. Sasuke didn't like that she was engaged.

Everyone finished eating and Hizashi looked outside. "I have to go. Thanks for the meal, Sakura-san." She waved to everyone and left towards the front door. Obito followed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right? Lee-sensei said we had something to do," Obito said.

"Yeah. You're picking me up, right?"

"That's what we normally do."

"I was just making sure." Hizashi put her sandals back on and opened the door. "Bye, Obito-kun." She turned towards door way and went outside. "Of course it has to be raining," she muttered. She started running towards her house. Obito kept the door open until he could no longer see Hizashi. He then shut the door and told his parents he would be up in his room.

Obito fell onto his bed and stared at his white ceiling. His mind began to turn as he thought back to when he first met Hizashi. He fell asleep quickly that night.

-----------------------------------------


	8. First day of school

This next chapter is a flashback. This is only made for background info on the meeting up of characters. The next chapter goes back to the main story line.

**SPOILER WARNING!** I feel a little strange putting a spoiler warning for Naruto chapter 367 for two words, but if I don't, I could get yelled at by someone. If you don't read the spoiler, then it won't change the story at all, but you'll just have to skip over two words.

**Disclaimer:** Blue has a name now...it's kinda lame but at least she's named now...If I owned Naruto, I would have thought up a better name...

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, Obito. This is my cousin I was telling you about," a young Arashi told a young Obito. They were inside their academy classroom on their first day of school on their way to becoming ninja. Arashi had his hand on a girl's wrist. He was pulling her towards Obito, who was sitting on a bench towards the top of the classroom. He looked up from the book he was reading and looked towards Arashi. Obito was friends with Arashi since before they went to school because of their parents, who still talked to each other.

"Remember? I told you that she was the one that always acted like a boy."

"So what if I do?" the girl said. Her hair was brown and reached down to her shoulders. She had on black shorts and a black, thick strapped tank top. Around her forehead was a white bandage as if it was hiding something. "What did you drag me away from Karura and Doni for? They were arguing over their lunches."

"This is Obito Uchiha," Arashi said. "Obito, this is Hizashi Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you," Hizashi said. It seemed as if she changed completely. She smiled at him. Obito smiled back, but Hizashi didn't see it because she turned back to Arashi and her smile faded. "Can I go back now, Minato?" She said 'Minato' with force in her voice and made Arashi twitch slightly. "I want to hear the end of their fight."

"Yeah, fine, as long as you don't call me that anymore," Arashi said. He let go of Hizashi's hand and let her go back to where she was before. When she got back, the two kids were done arguing and Hizashi shot Arashi a look that said 'you pulled me away from this to meet him?'

"Why don't you like your name?" Obito asked Arashi.

"Because I'm named after the (**WARNING! SPOILER TO NARUTO 367!**) Fourth Hokage,(**END SPOILER!**)" Arashi began. "That would make people think that I have to be the best at everything, like he was. Which I'm not and I'll never be."

When the sensei came in, after he made sure everyone was there, he split them into groups of two. His hair was up in a high pony-tail and he had a scratch across his nose. He introduced himself as Iruka and got started with his lesson right away.

"I want the pairs to get to know each other and teach the other person something that they don't know. Now, let's see…" He looked down on his list and started telling people who they will work with. "Karura and Doni, you two can work together," he said.

"Why am I with her?" Doni asked. He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Just work together and stop complaining. I also want Rin and Arashi to work together and how about Obito and Hizashi."

Obito saw Rin groan slightly. She was always talking to him and wanting him to play with her on the playground. She was one of his many fan girls. He was somewhat happy to not be paired up with one of his fan girls, but didn't know anything about Hizashi, but he figured that's why Iruka-sensei was making them do this. Everyone got into the groups they were assigned to and they went around the classroom.

Hizashi came over and sat next to Obito on the bench behind the desk. She turned sideways so she was facing him.

"So I'm Hizashi Hyuuga. I have an older brother named Kenta, two younger twins, Riku and Ruka and two more twins, Tora and Sora. My mom and dad are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. Hinata-san is…somehow my cousin, but I call her my aunt. Arashi is my cousin and Naruto-sama I call my uncle." She propped her head up on her hand while she spoke. "What about you?"

Obito took that as a signal for him to begin. "I'm Obito Uchiha. I have an older sister, Izumi, and two older twin brothers, Kiname and Hikaru. My mom and dad are Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto-sama is my godfather."

"So you're dad's the run-away?"

"The run-away? He came back and as accepted back into the village!"

"But he still ran away from the village and I'm wondering how people can trust him."

"Do you have a problem with my dad?" Obito asked Hizashi. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Maybe. So what if I do?" Hizashi smirked at Obito and took her head off of her hand.

"Naruto-sama said that my dad should be treated just like he was treated before he left. There shouldn't be any difference in how people treat him."

"Well how people treat him and what people think about him is a big difference."

Obito glared at Hizashi. He knew that Hizashi's father told her not to trust his father and that she listened to him. Obito hated people like that. He was trying his best to try to look around that fact, but it was hard. Very hard.

Iruka-sensei called them all back so he could talk to them. "Tomorrow we'll be having a few members of the ANBU come in to our class to speak with us. They said that you can ask them questions and they'll answer them as long as they don't give out classified information. And there's also a rumor that the Hokage will show up, so all of you should be here because the Hokage already said that he'll track you down if you're not here."

Obito, who was still next to Hizashi, glanced over at her and saw her smiling at Arashi who was in front of them. Rin was also looking at them, but she rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the classroom.

"In honor of the first day of class, you can all go home early today!" Iruka said. Everyone ran out of the classroom door while Karura, Doni, Ryouken, Arashi, Rin and Hizashi ran towards the window.

"Come on, Obito," Arashi said. "We're all going to my house."

"Can we really go out the window?" Obito asked.

"Who cares," Karura said. "It's the quickest way out and that's where we going. So are you coming or not?"

Obito nodded and joined them over at the window. They all jumped out in time to not be caught by Iruka's hands. He saw them getting ready to jump, but missed Hizashi's clothes by less than an inch. They ran off towards the mansion laughing and almost falling off the roof. When Doni tried to shove Hizashi off the roof, she jumped in the air and landed with her foot in his stomach. Everyone laughed and they kept moving.

And the next day, the whole group that Hizashi was with was chased down by Naruto and Iruka while the rest of the class enjoyed having most of the day off because of their classmates.

--------------------------------------------------------


	9. Hyuuga Trouble

Stupid link. I had to repost the chapter cuz it's stupid. So anyway, here's the chapter, but up correctly.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own naruto...but there's a picture of the team on my deviantart site (it's onna-otaku6.deviantart. com).

--------------------------------------------------------

Obito woke up the next morning and got dressed in his normal clothes. He descended the stairs to his kitchen, which his mother was in, and got breakfast which consisted of ramen since that was the quickest thing he could find. He heated the water and went into the dinning room until it was ready.

At the table were his sister and his father. Izumi was eating her breakfast and filling out a form about a previous mission she returned from yesterday and his father was reading an mission report that the Hokage gave to him. He was leaving for yet another mission today and wasn't going to be back for a few days. Most of Obito's life was just his brothers and mother. His sister helped raise him, but after she became part of the ANBU, she was out of his life. His father wasn't around because he was on missions or would disappear for days on end. His mother said it was normal, but Obito, once he was older, was worried about him.

When his breakfast was ready, he got up and carefully picked it up and carried it to the table. Hikaru and Kiname came into the room with a bowl of something and milk. Hikaru poured milk into the bowl while Kiname shook the milk and quietly said "Heh heh…Moo…"

Obito rolled his eyes and ate his ramen, and no matter how careful he was, he still burnt his tongue. He finished it and threw away the cup and the throw-away chopsticks.

"See ya later, mom!" He yelled to her and ran out the door towards Hizashi's house. He took his normal route and said hello to the normal people that were opening their shops for the day. When he got to the door of the main Hyuuga house, he took off his sandals, opened the door and went inside. The maids inside gave him their normal strange looks but let him proceed to Hizashi's family's section of the building.

You see, the Hyuuga manor is set up in an odd way. The main door leads into a large court yard, which is where most of the Hyuuga households are located. After you wind around some walls and paths, you would find Hizashi's home, which is just in front of Hiashi and Hinabi's home. Inside each home small section, most with two floors and a small court yard for the family's private use.

On Obito's way to the far side, he literally bumped into Hiashi. He wasn't watching where he was going and fell backwards onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama," Obito said. He stood up and bowed to the scowling head of the house.

"You're here to pick up Hizashi-chan, aren't you," Hiashi asked him.

"Y-yes I am." Obito was always nervous when he was talking to him. He was the strongest member of the Hyuuga house and with one word; he could have Obito locked up for a long time because no one is allowed in the Hyuuga house without an escort from the Hyuuga manor. So technically, Obito trespassed every morning, but of course the maids knew that, but didn't both with it. He was just a kid and they knew what he wanted in the manor.

"You come here everyone morning, don't you." Hiashi, for some reason, looked even more terrifying this morning than all the other times Obito had seen him.

Obito nodded in response, not wanting to say anything to upset him.

"I hope you know that according to the law you're trespassing."

"Yes I do, sir. Hizashi said that it should have been okay, but if you would like me not to do it anymore, I won't." Obito was always ready to be caught, but never thought that he would be caught by the head of the house.

Hiashi was about to say something, but before he could a familiar voice echoed from around the corner from another hallway. There was yelling from a girl and screaming from a few other people. It sounded something like this:

"Get back here, Riku! I'm fed up with you!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

All of Neji Hyuuga's kids raced around the corner with Riku and Ruka leading the pack, Hizashi, without her headband, after them and Tora and Sora after her. Kenta brought up the rear and looked like he just tagged along to see how everything ended. Obito saw a green mark on Hizashi's forehead, but she wouldn't stay still long enough to see what it was exactly. When they spotted Hiashi everyone froze and Riku dropped whatever was in his hand. Hizashi quickly leaned down and picked up her headband and stood up.

"What are you all doing?" Hiashi asked them. Sora and Tora hid behind Kenta's legs and Ruka and Riku moved behind Hizashi.

Hizashi, being pushed to the front of the group answered his question. "Riku stole my headband again, sir. And he wouldn't give it back. I chased him around and we ended up stopping here."

Hiashi gave Kenta a look and asked "Why didn't you stop them? You're a member of the ANBU. If you can't stop a group of kids, then maybe we should think about why you're in the most powerful group in Konaha."

Kenta looked ashamed and didn't say anything. He avoided Hiashi's eye site and simply stood there. Hiashi sighed and turned back to Obito.

"You can continue to come, but if something disappears in this house just keep in mind that you will be one of the first to be accused." Once he saw Obito nod, Hiashi went do the hallway that the group of kids came from. The group was standing there looking slightly ashamed, but they looked normal compared to Kenta's look.

Hizashi walked away from Riku and Ruka and went towards Obito. "Let's go before I get yelled at for standing around." She grabbed Obito's wrist and pulled him towards the front entrance. She kept muttering something under her breath, but Obito couldn't understand it. Obito wanted to see what the mark was, but she kept moving and didn't let him get a good look at it. They got to the front of the manor and left towards their normal meeting place in front of the Hokage's house. When they went outside, it was raining.

"Hizashi, what's with that mark on your forehead?" Obito asked his friend. Hizashi didn't answer him but instead kept looking forward and kept her mouth shut. She looked slightly angry and sad at the same time. "Hizashi, it's no big deal about what Hiashi-sama said. Just forget it."

"He's the head of the house. If I forget what he said, then I could get in more trouble than I am now." She stopped walking and looked at Obito. "I need you to do something for me. Can you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

Obito nodded. He was confused, but he wanted to let Hizashi know that she could trust him. "What is it?"

"Yesterday by parents got back from an unofficial mission. It only lasted a few hours, but they got back late. Nobody except for Naruto-sensei and them. When they finally got back, they were rushed to the medical center…" Hizashi's mind raced back to the night before.

"_Hizashi, wake up!" Kenta's voice brought Hizashi out of her deep slumber. He kept shaking her until she sat up and looked at him._

"_What is it, Nii-san?" Hizashi rubbed her eye._

"_Mom and Dad. They just got back from a small mission that no body knew about. You have to come with me. Now!" Kenta left the room and Hizashi followed him. Luckily her pajamas were an old shirt and long pants. She ran down the stairs and into the living room._

"_Go with Kenta," Hinata said. "I'll stay here until you get back."_

"_What? Are they okay?" Hizashi was confused. Kenta pulled Hizashi out the door and she grabbed her sandals and jacket. As she was running, she kept jumping so that she could get her sandals on. She zipped up her jacket and caught up with Kenta. They went all the way to the medical center and towards a room. When they got in, Hizashi saw her mother and father both lying on beds. Scrapes and bruises covered their faces while large cuts were on their hands. Their shirts were slightly ripped and covered in dirt mixed with blood._

"_Mom! Dad!" Hizashi said as she ran into the room. Kenta followed closely behind her and went to his mother. Hizashi went to her dad and leaned over the bed. "Dad! Dad, are you okay? Dad, answer me!"_

"_Hizashi, they're okay," Sakura said. She tried to pull Hizashi away by grabbing her shoulders. "There was a large attack. They got out okay, but they need to rest."_

_Hizashi broke free from Sakura's grasp and leaned back over the bed. "Dad, please talk to me," she said slightly softer. She slipped her hand into his to see if he would respond. He did by moving his hand and grabbing hers._

"_I'm fine, Hizashi. There's nothing wrong with me. I just need to rest," Neji said weakly._

"_What happened? Did you see who attacked you?"_

"_It doesn't matter. You won't be able to do anything about it. They're already long gone. Go home and make sure that Tora and Sora are okay. We don't want Sora bumping into any walls again."_

_Hizashi smiled at her father. "He hasn't done that in a few days. Tora's making sure that he's not hurting himself."_

"_You should still go home. Kenta and you have to keep your siblings safe."_

"_Dad, you're talking like you're about to die." Hizashi could feel her eyes start to leak, but she didn't want to seem weak in her dad's eyes and she held them back._

"_Hizashi, you have to understand." Neji's grip tightened on his daughter's hand and he looked at her. "If the people that attacked us knew where we were, then there's a chance that they know where we live and that means that everyone's at risk. Promise me that you'll keep them safe."_

_Hizashi nodded. She watched her father close his eyes then looked over to her mother. She wasn't moving, except for her chest, which showed that she was breathing. Hizashi's eyes began to leak down her cheeks. They dripped off her face onto her father's bandaged hand._

_She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she looked back to see who it was. "Do you want to go home, Hizashi?" Kenta asked her. She looked at her father then back to Kenta. She nodded and stood up. Kenta put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Like dad said, they'll be okay. We have to worry about ourselves now. He pointed out something important." Hizashi nodded again and wiped her eyes._

_They both walked out of the medical center after Sakura told Kenta some things about their condition. Hizashi wasn't paying attention. She couldn't take her eyes off of the figures of her parents. Her eyes broke away as Kenta began to pull her away. "Don't tell any of the little kids about this, okay. We can't let them worry about anything like this." Hizashi nodded again, not being able to say anything. When they got home, Hizashi went up to her room while Kenta stayed downstairs to tell Hinata what was going on. Hizashi feel asleep at some point that night and when she woke up, her pillow was wet._

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
